


Давай ты будешь сверху

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Написано на заявку: Джон/Дэйв. Раскладка важна. При этом не нужно делать Джона брутальным мачо, а Дэйва - карамельной леди. Характеры по возможности сохранить. Просто Джон очень и очень боится своего первого раза, поэтому Дэйв решается на собственном опыте продемонстрировать, что все не так уж иАЙ, БЛЯДЬ, ЭГБЕРТ, ВЫТАЩИ!!!
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Давай ты будешь сверху

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: Джон/Дэйв. Раскладка важна. При этом не нужно делать Джона брутальным мачо, а Дэйва - карамельной леди. Характеры по возможности сохранить. Просто Джон очень и очень боится своего первого раза, поэтому Дэйв решается на собственном опыте продемонстрировать, что все не так уж иАЙ, БЛЯДЬ, ЭГБЕРТ, ВЫТАЩИ!!!

\- Джон…  
\- Нет.  
\- Я ведь даже ничего не спросил, - обиженно буркнул Дэйв.  
\- А будто трудно догадаться, что ты задумал, когда ты тычешься в меня этим! – проворчал Джон, вцепляясь ему в плечи и строго глядя на него.  
\- Ну Джон… - Страйдер фыркнул, ткнувшись носом ему в шею и целуя за ухом. Прекрасно знал, гад такой, как Джону это нравится, как от этого его лицо всегда заливается краской, как путаются все мысли в голове, и самым нахальным образом пользовался этой слабостью…   
\- Я сказал тебе, нет! – выдохнул Эгберт, сурово сдвигая брови и упрямо скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Да почему, блин? – возмутился Дэйв.  
\- Потому что… - Джон отвел взгляд и сглотнул прежде чем продолжить. – Я боюсь…  
\- Че?  
\- Да- да, бро, можешь смеяться, но меня аж холодный пот прошибает при мысли об этом, - пробурчал Джон, смущенно смотря в сторону. – Это ведь… очень больно. Причем больно в таком странном месте. Я не уверен, что готов к этому…   
\- Да ты даже не пробовал, чтобы утверждать. Откуда такая уверенность? – вопросил Дэйв, после чего замолк на пару мгновений и неожиданно спросил: - Или ты утаиваешь от меня кое-какие пикантные подробности из своего прошлого, м?  
\- Пффф, – Джон прыснул и расхохотался. – Фу, нет! Да иди ты, Страйдер! Как у тебя язык повернулся такое сказать?   
Дэйв улыбнулся уголком рта и нетерпеливо поерзал.  
\- Джон…  
И с этим проникновенным выражением попытался раздвинуть Эгберту намертво стиснутые колени. Джон утомленно закатил глаза. Ну опять все сначала…  
\- Дэйв, я не хочу этого… - сказал он, сопротивляясь. – Ну, Дэйв, я серьезно говорю тебе…  
\- Да хорош уже ломаться, Эгберт! – не выдержал Страйдер. – Давай уже трахаться!  
\- Дэйв! – возмущенно осадил его Джон.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Я это уже слышал, - огрызнулся Дэйв. – Слушай, я правда буду стараться, чтобы все было пучком. И докажу тебе, упрямому дебилу, что бояться нечего. Просто позволь мне начать, бро. И ты убедишься, какой я у тебя офигенный.  
\- Нет.  
\- Аррргххх! – Дэйв в бессильной злобе дернул себя за волосы. – Почему?!  
\- Я же уже сказал тебе, мне страшно! – раздраженно пояснил Джон. – И потом, зачем так спешить? Может, подождать еще немного? Пока я не свыкнусь с мыслью, не наберусь храбрости и не буду готов к этому испытанию? Я просто…  
\- Джон, - Страйдер, тяжко вздохнул, нависнув над ним. Он так и не снял свои темные очки, но это не мешало Эгберту чувствовать на себе его осудительный взгляд.  
\- Это, конечно, здорово, что мы, наконец, встретились, и я теперь могу, например, обнять тебя, - с этими словами Дэйв стиснул ошеломленного Джона в кольце рук, - Или… поцеловать, - чмокнул его в приоткрытые губы, - Или вообще касаться тебя, - провел рукой от пояса до бедра, заставив Эгберта вздрогнуть и вновь вцепиться в его плечи. Внизу живота неожиданно засвербело, но Джон сжал кулаки и взял себя в руки. На всякие уловки Страйдера он попадаться не собирался. С этим типом никогда нельзя было терять бдительности.  
\- Но, бро, пойми, этого мало, - подытожил Дэйв, как-то не по-обычному нежно зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке притихшего Эгберта и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Отношения без секса – это какие-то херовые отношения. Это как если бы кто-то сделал бургер, но забыл положить в него мясо. Как если бы твоя любимая «Воздушная Тюрьма» была без твоего любимого Николаса Кейджа. Как если бы комикс, который я рисую, был бы только про Типа Джеффа, без его Бро. Это как… Это как гребаная пепси-кола без газов, хотя она газировка! Улавливаешь мысль?  
\- О, боже, что ты несешь? – хихикнул Джон.  
\- В общем, не могу я больше ждать, - Дэйв прижался к нему и принялся бурчать еще что-то в его плечо.   
Джон закусил губу, но не сдержался и обнял его в ответ. Все-таки нельзя бесконечно отрицать очевидное. А очевидным для Эгберта было то, что Дэйв Страйдер – невероятно милый… каким бы крутым и суровым он не хотел бы казаться. Милый и при этом ужасно симпатичный. Такой, что аж дух захватывало.   
Но, конечно же, Джон никогда в жизни ему об этом не скажет. Нечего – а то еще загордится. И так он, пожалуй, слишком самоуверенный и наглый. Хватит с него.  
\- Ну, ладно-ладно! – неожиданно и раздраженно перебил его мысли Страйдер. – Если уж ты такое ссыкло, то давай ты сделаешь это.  
\- Э? – не понял Джон. – Что сделаю?  
\- Ты будешь сверху.  
\- Ааа?!  
\- Придется мне на своем собственном опыте продемонстрировать тебе, что бояться тут нечего, - заявил Дэйв. – Ты ведь понимаешь насколько тебе со мной повезло? Черт возьми, бро, я просто с тебя хренею. Ты из меня просто веревки вьешь! Чувствую себя долбаным подкаблучником. Этаким парнем неудачником, который увивается за меркантильной стервозной телкой. И ради ее прихотей он продает собственный дом, машину, свою любимую собаку, а потом отдает свою почку и печень. Лишь бы этой суке колечко с огромным бриллиантом купить. Эгберт, ты так и будешь на меня таращиться или уже к делу перейдешь, раз уж уломал на это? Я, конечно, прекрасен как Аполлон, но надо же меру знать. Или тебе команда нужна по типу «фас» или «трахни меня по самые гланды», чтобы ты уже, наконец, расшевелился?  
Джон, который аж забыл, как дышать и что дыхание вообще такое, пока шокировано таращился на Дэйва, пару раз моргнул и неловко хихикнул.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Что слышал, - фыркнул Страйдер. – Давай, Джон, веди. Считай, что я тебя осалил в этой гребаной игре в салочки, и теперь тебе придется быть водой и загонять меня до смерти. Я покажу тебе, что бояться нечего. Буду мужиком и возьму всю ответственность на себя. А ты вдохновишься моим примером и, наконец, осознаешь, какой я у тебя классный, шикарный, сексуальный и так далее.  
\- Эм… - неуверенно протянул Джон. – Хорошо… Только вот…  
\- Ну что еще? – Дэйв недовольно нахмурился.  
\- В общем… что я должен делать-то?  
Страйдер улыбнулся уголком губ, откидываясь назад и утягивая Джона за собой.  
\- Не парься, бро. Я тебе все объясню…

Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде, чем они смогли перейти к делу. Все потому что для Джона все эти инструкции звучали дико, неловко, а порой и вообще непонятно. Джон весь дрожал и смущался, у него тряслись руки и его страшно смущало даже смотреть на Дэйва не то, чтобы делать то, что тот ему говорил.  
И чуть ли не после каждой «подсказки» Страйдера он только и мог удивленно вылупливаться на него и переспрашивать «Что-что сделать? Где-где трогать? А это что? Чего? Это к-как? Совать? Куда-куда? Зачем?!».   
Дэйв ворчал и ругался, но терпеливо продолжал направлять действия Эгберта в нужное русло. И он явно наслаждался этим, когда жарко шептал ему на ухо очередную инструкцию и потом с ехидной улыбочкой любовался оттенками красного на лице Джона.  
Перед самым решительным моментом Эгберт замер, тяжело задышал и зажмурился. Его всего трясло, и он никак не мог осмелиться на следующий шаг.  
\- Джон, только не говори мне, что ты там уснул, - недовольно окликнул его Дэйв и поерзал. Джон охнул от неожиданности и от невыносимого возбуждения, которое только усилилось после этой манипуляции. – Чего ты ждешь? Давай.  
\- Т-ты уверен, Дэйв? – срывающимся голосом спросил Джон. – Я вроде правильно все сделал, да? И теперь я могу в… в-вой…  
\- Блин, Эгберт, - ворчливо отозвался Страйдер.   
\- Н-но… я тут подумал… что сейчас я тебе сделаю страшно больно, и это как-то…  
\- Да ты сейчас сам взорвешься от нетерпения. О себе бы побеспокоился, идиот, - хмыкнул Дэйв, проводя по спине Джона рукой вверх и вниз. - Хорош резину тянуть, вставляй уже. За меня не волнуйся. Я же сказал, что покажу тебе, что бояться нечего. Я не буду верещать тут как девка и взывать к богам иронии, моля их помиловании. Я слишком крут для этого. Так что давай уже вставляАААААААААААААААЙБЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ!!! ЭГБЕРТ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ВЫТАЩИИИ!!!  
\- Прости-прости-прости-прости-прости!!! – в ужасе заверещал Джон. – О, господи Иисусе! Боже! Я так и знал, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет!  
\- Какого хера ты вставил так резко?! – рявкнул Дэйв, корчась от боли и сжимая в кулаках простынь. – Какого черта я перед тобой распинался полчаса о важности подготовки, если ты все прослушал на хрен?!  
\- Мне жаль! Мне очень-очень-очень жаль! – все еще продолжая жмуриться, затряс головой Джон.  
Он чувствовал себя настолько тупым, кретинским, жестоким и бессовестным идиотом прямо сейчас, что ему даже стыдно было в глаза Дэйву смотреть. Но это с одной стороны, а с другой он чувствовал жар, тесноту и невыносимое наслаждение, расползающееся от низа живота по всему телу. От этого чувства закладывало в ушах, и вспыхивали искры под закрытыми веками…  
\- Не знаю, насколько тебе жаль… - голос Дэйва доносился словно из другой реальности. – Но ты продолжаешь увеличиваться внутри меня…  
\- Простиии… - взвыл Джон, дрожа от нетерпения. Хотелось наплевать на все и начать двигаться, высвобождая все скрытые позывы. Но он не мог так поступить с Дэйвом. Никак не мог.   
\- О, боже… Я с-сейчас вытащу… - неловко пробормотал Эгберт.   
\- Нет, стой, - неожиданно сказал Дэйв, придерживая его за предплечья. – Просто погоди, пока я привыкну.   
\- Нет-нет, ты не должен…  
\- Заткнись, Эгберт, - Страйдер приложил палец к его губам. – Я выдержу. Я тогда это от неожиданности, но теперь я готов. Я в порядке.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил Джон, неловко поглаживая дрожащими руками его бедра. – Дэйв, я не хочу причинять тебе боль… Точнее еще больше боли… ведь я ее тебе уже причинил. О, господи…   
\- Я же сказал, что все хорошо. Не парься, - сказал Дэйв. – И ради всего ироничного открой уже глаза. Я ослепителен не в таком уж буквальном смысле.  
Джон медленно открыл глаза и взглянул на Дэйва. Тот раскинулся под ним, мелко подрагивающий и все еще возбужденный. Его грудь вздымалась, и воздух с толчками выходил из приоткрытого рта.   
Светлые волосы беспорядочно разметались по подушке, где-то там же затерялись и его очки. Джон мог видеть теперь его глаза, которые смотрели на него затуманенным взглядом. Веснушек почти не было видно на фоне густо покрасневших щек.   
Джон сглотнул и задрожал еще сильнее от этого зрелища.   
Наверное, самого соблазнительного зрелища в своей жизни.  
О, господи…  
А когда Дэйв, глядя на него, облизнул пересохшие губы, у Джона будто щелкнуло что-то в голове. И что произошло дальше, было как в тумане…

* * *

Страйдер лежал позади и медленно выводил узоры на спине отвернувшегося Джона.  
\- Ну ты даешь, Эгберт, - насмешливо протянул он. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой… темпераментный?   
Джон раздраженно передернул плечами, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Да ладно тебе стесняться, все было круто, - Дэйв с улыбкой провел ладонью по продолговатым царапинам между его лопаток. – А если бы ты продержался чуть подольше, а не грохнулся в счастливый обморок, было бы вообще идеально.   
Эгберт шумно и смущенно засопел.  
\- А начало было впечатляющим, ты будто с цепи сорвался. Словно оголодавший зверь. Охренеть можно… Ну я, собственно, и охренел…  
\- Дэйв, прошу, давай не будем говорить об этом… - наконец, выдавил из себя Джон.  
\- Ну уж нет, - издевательски пропел Дэйв. – О таком молчать невозможно. Это было нечто. А ты еще про меня говорил, что я извращенец, а сам-то… Но мне правда понравилось. Особенно прекрасно было то, что ты шептал мне на ухо… в порыве страсти… Ооо, это было незабываемо! Ты просто на голову сдвинутый романтик Джон.  
\- О, боже, нет… - простонал Эгберт, закрывая лицо руками. – Не надо!  
\- Если бы мое чувство собственного великолепия было бы ракетой, то на топливе из тех нежно смущающих вещей, что ты мне нашептал, она бы облетела всю Вселенную вдоль и поперек. Это так круто, что ты меня так любишь…  
Эгберт провыл что-то непечатное, уткнувшись в ладони и сворачиваясь в калачик.  
Дэйв провел рукой от его плеча до бедра и продолжил:  
\- Ты прям захвалил меня от макушки до самых пят. Ты меня в такую краску вогнал, бро, что я думал, что сварюсь как рак прямо на этом месте. Комплимент «потрясающе соблазнительно завернутый пупок» мне особенно понравился. Повторишь еще разок? Я, пожалуй, запишу на диктофон и буду слушать одинокими ночами. Это восхитительно.  
\- Аааррргххх, заткнись-заткнись-заткнись! – взревел Джон, у которого покраснели даже плечи. – Я был не в себе, ясно? Я не думал, что творил и говорил! Все! Забыли об этом, как о страшном сне! Ничего не было!  
\- Прости, Джон, но я буду помнить об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, – добил его Страйдер. - Такое не забывается. Мой пупок уж точно не забудет. У этого засранца память как у слона.  
\- Ашмоудыкпйдкшпйукпитйудвктим!!!

Сгореть от стыда и самоуничтожиться на фиг на этом самом месте!  
Джону никогда в жизни не было так стыдно, как сейчас. Настолько стыдно, что он даже жалел о том дне, когда он родился на свет и особенно о том дне, когда он связался с Дэйвом, чтоб его, Страйдером.  
О том, что было, Эгберт помнил смутно, но все-таки помнил. И он, кажется, догадывался, почему это все произошло… Что стало причиной этого безумия…   
Во всем виноват этот белобрысый и чертовски соблазнительный подонок, из-за которого у него так сорвало крышу! Ну кто его просил так краснеть, изгибаться и постанывать? Кто просил его быть таким крышесносно сексуальным? Он это явно специально! Черррт!  
\- Джон, - позвал Дэйв, прижимаясь к его спине.  
\- …  
\- Ну Джон, - повторил он, целуя его шейный позвонок.  
\- …  
\- Хватит уже поворачиваться ко мне жопой, а то я это восприму как приглашение, - с этими словами нагло ухмыляющийся Страйдер обнял его со спины. – Эгберт, если ты не повернешься ко мне, я начну цитировать все твои комплименты от начала до самого конца. И я сделаю это с удовольствием…  
\- Нет! Только не это! – в панике возопил Эгберт, резко разворачиваясь к Дэйву.  
\- Умница, - Страйдер довольно облизнулся.  
Джон, встретившись с ним взглядом, вспомнил недавние события и поспешил зажмуриться, когда почувствовал тянущее ощущение внизу живота. Черт-черт-черт!  
\- Эй, Эгберт, а прикинь если мне так башню снесет, каких вещей я наговорю? Я думаю, что забацаю нефиговый рэпчик про твой зад. Как ты думаешь? А хотя я бы, наверное, еще послушал бы, что ты про меня скажешь…  
\- Нет… - буркнул Джон. – Уж лучше ты…  
\- Ой, да ладно? – приподнял бровь Дэйв. – Ты же так боялся.  
\- Да любые муки ада будут гораздо приятнее, чем твоя самодовольная рожа, - проворчал Джон, отводя взгляд.   
\- Ооо, - покачал головой Страйдер. – А совсем недавно ты говорил совсем другое. Ты говорил, что мое лицо…  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ!


End file.
